The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 3
by TwiHardGirlUK
Summary: Since the battle which was just a dream, Edward seems to not trust Bella anymore. After an argument, Bella divorces Edward and moves. Edward finds a new vampire in Forks. They have a date then visits the Cullens house. Will Edward propose? What will the others think? Read on for the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Since Alice's vision of the battle had happened the Volturi went back to Volterra, life has been perfect until something has been going wrong. Edward has been fed up and depressed. I asked him about Renesmee and he just said "What?" after me keep repeating the same question. He wasn't the same as the months we've known each other for. Something was different. He also hasn't been answering my texts or phone calls when I go to my father's house. Was it my actions? Well what could I have done or been doing to make him like this? Was it my dad my mother? Or his life?

I saw Edward in the living room of our beautiful cottage. He was wandering around in circles. Mumbling random words to himself. A cold chill came drifting slowly down my spine making me shiver. Edward looked directly at me. I didn't make a sound at all before he faced me. I strolled slowly to him. I had to be careful of what I said in my head. I knew he could read my mind. He looked at me suspiciously. "Well… what?" Edward hissed.

"Edward, what's going on with your…" I paused. I gulped. "Life. At the moment,"

"Nothing. Why? Am I bothering you at all? Or is it your thick mind! That's bothering you!" Edward hissed furiously. He was getting serious. I don't like him like this. He was breathing really loud and angrily. "Edward, stop please you're scaring me please calm down," I stepped back shaking. "NO you calm down you idiot! I hate you so much! You're scent it makes me choke! I've figured it out. I know what you're up to. After all that we've been through, you're in love with Jacob. I just knew!" Edward pushed me against the wall. I started to cry. "It's not true, I love you! We had a child together!"

"That doesn't mean we are in love does it? DOES IT?!" Edward shouted at me. "I'll ask you once and I mean once, do you love Jacob? DO YOU?" I shook my head. "Say it out loud,"

"No Edward I won't," I wept. I turned to face the wall. He turned me around with force. I looked down. "Say it out loud!" he roared at me. I faced him quickly. "OK I'll be honest, I love Jacob. Now go away! You are the bad guy. And I'm packing my bags and staying at Jacob's. And I'm keeping Renesmee. Bye Edward Cullen, forever!" I ran into our bedroom and slammed the door. Bang! Renesmee stood there staring at Edward. Edward faced the hallway. Renesmee was stood there. A tear fell down her cheek. She shook her head and went into her room to pack.

An hour later, the moving van arrived. Men were carrying boxes out of his house. Jacob's rabbit was parked on the edge of the road 20 metres away and so was the removal van. Edward grimaced at Jacob. His sick face was menacing. He shouldn't glare at Jacob like that. Sick idiot! Jacob helped us into his car. Jacob stuck his finger up at Edward. Edward pulled a face and folded his arms. "I hope you're happy you coward!" He knew it was the end. And he was final and gone. Jacob was right. I'm stupid. I hope Edward is ashamed of himself. I cried again. "Who is my daddy now?" Renesmee wondered. "Well, it's not Edward. It could soon be Jacob,"

"YAY!" Renesmee cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

Well at least she's gone out of my life. I'm glad I divorced her. I thought my life would go great with her but no it went off the tracks. I knew she loved Jacob. I just knew what she wanted, She didn't want me. She wanted him. I walked into my cottage. I slammed the door and locked it. I sighed. I was now alone. Something in the living room corner caught my eye. It was a photo album. Memories of me and Bella. I opened the album. The first picture I saw was me and Bella when she first came to Forks. A tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away. I didn't want to see her face. I ripped off the side of the photo which Bella was on. And threw the photo in the fire. I kept on ripping Bella's face off the photos. One by one. Until all there was in the album was pictures of me. I fell to my knees and cried of the happy moments we had together. We had some happy times. I dashed to the bedroom. And fell onto the bed. And looked at the ceiling for ages and ages.

My eyes turned black. I was thirsty for blood. I heard a knock I raised from the bed. T heard the knock again. Alice. I ran to the door. "Hi Edward, are you coming to hunt?" she queried. "Yes,"

All of us ran through the woods. We spotted some deer. We stopped. "So who's going to get the deer for us?" Carlisle asked. "Me and Edward will hunt it down, won't we Edward?" Alice replied happily.

"Um yes, we will," I didn't pay much attention to what was going on. Myself and Alice slowly paced towards the deer. "Do you think they'll get it?" Rosalie whispered. She turned worried. "Now," Alice whispered. We pounced onto the deer. I dug my teeth into the flesh of the mammal. We had to save plenty for the others. Suddenly, I spotted someone running between the trees. Who is that? I ran towards the unknown vampire. "Hello?" I shouted. The person was stood behind me. I rapidly turned around. There was a beautiful vampire with red eyes, shiny black hair, she was quite tall, she had black clothes on and a gorgeous face. "Hi, you're beautiful," I stuttered.

"Thanks, er my name is Vicky. And yours, cutie?" she spoke for the first time. Oh my god she called me cutie. I took a deep breath. "My name is Edward Cullen, how old are you? In vampire age,"

"I am 110 and 17 in human,"

"I'm 113 and 17 in human as well,"

"Oh my god! We are alike," she was shocked. She smiled. We both laughed. "Would you like to go on a date?" I asked her. My velvet voice made her giggle. "Yes,"

"My address and phone number is on this piece of paper," I passed it to her. "Nice meeting you Edward," she giggled. "See you, Vicky," she giggled again. She is so perfect! Bella isn't better than Vicky. Vicky is the cutest vampire ever! I can't wait for the date.

A few hours later, I got a text from an unknown number. It said 'what time is the date and where are we going for the date? X x' It was from Vicky! My face lit up with glee. 'Whatever time you want! The date will be at my house tomorrow. My address is on the paper I gave you. X x' I could imagine her face, all giggly and cute. 'Ok handsome.' I could read her mind she was thinking about me. 'I can read your mind. I am telepathic. Love you Vicky.' She gasped in glee. Then she typed the last thing for the night. 'Can't wait for tomorrow! Date at 19:00. See you tomorrow. I love you Mr Cullen! X x x x'. YES! Date with a gorgeous girl tomorrow! I turned out the lights in every room and came back into the bedroom and laid on the bed. I could stop thinking about her. She's so dreamy!


	3. Chapter 3

It was 17:00, soon it would be my date with my new and just met 'girlfriend'. I have hunted for some blood to drink on our date. I have placed more cushions on the sofa to sit on a talk about our lives before we have met. And the fire would be lit. I placed 2 candles on the coffee table. It's not really a coffee table since I feast on blood not coffee, so it would be a low table. After arranging the cottage to feel and look romantic, it was 17:30 so I sat down at my new desk, picked up a biro and started to write in my diary so far about mine and Vicky's relationship. And so I wrote:

_23rd May 2015_

_Dear diary, yesterday I met the most amazing woman of my life well ok girl. Tonight we are going to have a date at my house in Forks, Washington DC. Wish me luck!_

I stopped writing for a moment. Closed my book and thought for a moment. Then I got up walked up to the book shelf. And there it was. The extraordinary book, Romeo and Juliet. I zoomed over to a chair and started to read. _Page 1_. Before I knew it I have got to the last page. Before I had turned the final page, a knock was heard at the door. I placed my bookmark on the page and closed the book. A warm breeze swept across my face. I opened the door. There was a beautiful woman just standing there in a red dress, red heeled shoes, hair down and a smile that matches her rosy cheeks. I smiled to match her. "Hi! My Edward! I just couldn't wait to see you again!" Vicky hugged me. "I missed you too darling," I spoke in my ordinary voice. She looked at my suit. I adjusted my tie. I smelt her neck. She smelt of posh fragrance. "Eau parfumee au the rouge?" I queried.

"How did you know?" Vicky's eyes lit up. "I have smelt it before. Shall we come inside my dear?"

"Of course darling," Both of us grinned at each other. Bella was stood there hiding in the shadows of the woods. Her arms folded. She sighed. Slowly she began to wander into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed the door. "Would you like to take a seat?" I grinned. "Thanks," she placed her bag on the floor. Her eyes were focused on the living rooms design and presence. "You can look around if you want," I began. Her head nodded. She wandered around the room. Her hands wiped across the spine of all the books on the shelves. "I see you have some history from the 1900's," she faced me. She pulled a book from the shelf in interest. "Wuthering heights," she mumbled to herself as then nodded whilst I paced towards her. "Bebidas están listos!" I began again. "What?" she replied with a giggle. "Oh it means drinks are ready in Spanish. What?" She shook her head with a funny look on her face. "Nothing,"

We finally sat on the sofa. She looked confused. I read her mind. Blood? I sniggered. "To us," we both stated at once. Then took a sip. Then more sips.

Soon we have been talking for an hour. 5 glasses of blood each has been drunk. We hugged each other. "And that's how I transformed into a vampire," Vicky finished her speech. "I love you Vicky,"

"I love you too," We released each other from our arms. "I should be going," Vicky stood up. "You could stay longer if you want," I stopped her in time. Vicky's face lit up like a light bulb. "Can I stay overnight? It is a car drive to my house."

"Yes I don't mind," She came close to me. Sat down. And our faces came gradually together. Finally, our lips collided. Our first kiss. A 1 minute French kiss. The lights in the living room went out. Vicky ruffled my hair. "I love you to bits," I whispered. "I do too," she replied. We raced to the bedroom. I kissed her neck. I kicked the door shut. "I love you!" she whispered the last time that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shined through the window, Vicky was laid on my chest. She opened her mouth. "How much trouble are we in?" she asked. "Tons," The bed was damaged, duvet was all crumpled up, pillows were on the floor also ripped and feathers were everywhere. A few minutes later, we both exited the bedroom all dressed. "Today I'm going to show you my family. Soon you can show me yours dear," I spoke calmly. My velvet voice made Vicky smile. "K'ay," We hugged. I wore my blue shirt, wrist cuff, jeans and black trainers. I pulled on my grey pea coat. She wore the dress from last night. I locked the door behind. I held her hand as we walked through the woods. Finally, we got to my Volvo (which was parked on the right hand side of the road). We drove off to my family's house.

After 4 minutes, we arrived to the house. Vicky's eyes widened. "Wow! So this is it!"

"Yes it," I zoomed to her side of the car. I held the door open politely. I knocked on the door. Carlisle came to the door. "Hello Edward and who's this lady?"

"I'll explain when we get in," I spoke happily.

"Edward!" the Cullens all shouted at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Vicky took a seat. All of my family gathered around us. They all smiled. "You too are a cute couple!" Alice giggled. Carlisle and Esme perched a seat next to us. "When did you too meet?" Carlisle spoke happily. Vicky looked at me.

"Two days ago when we were hunting for blood. I saw someone running in the woods so to ran to see. And I meet this goregous vampire," I answered. I smiled.  
>"Ah!" Vicky gasped. We kissed. She placed her hand on my neck. She smiled.<p>

"So, have you too been on a date at all? I'm guessing yesterday?" Jasper began. He sniggered.

"Yes we have, we had blood in wine glasses not beakers. I couldn't treat my girlfriend like a child. She's a woman," I answered again. Rosalie hugged Vicky. Rose felt happy for Vicky. I could tell it was in her eyes.

"Have you too um, if you don't mind me asking been ..." Emmett started. He looked at us. "...been staying over at his house? You know," Emmett continued. Jasper and Emmett sniggered together like a pair of monkeys. Those two are so annoying!

"Yes we have," Vicky stated.  
>"Yes we knew it!" Emmett and Jasper cheered. They high fived each other. "Okay boys quiet and calm down. I'm happy for you too!" Esme said.<p>

"Thanks mum," Esme nodded.


End file.
